


Coming Out Stupidly

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Jealousy, LGBTQ Themes, Parades, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: Kara goes to a pride parade with Alex but leaves to stop an alien, forgetting about her pride outfit. When she gets to CatCo, her girlfriend gets jealous as women stare at her. Then, it gets worse when women all over National City put themselves in danger for a chance with Supergirl. Basically, Kara creates a mess because she forgets about some face paint.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karalovesallthegirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/gifts).



> Okay, so to the person I wrote this for, I tried to make them separate fics but it wasn't really working and so I decided it'd work best to put them together. Hope that's okay. Anyway, hopefully, you'll still enjoy!

It was supposed to be a fun day with Alex. They were going to the local pride parade together, after the two of them finally understood their true selves. It was supposed to be a simple day, a day of happiness. Stress and annoyance shouldn’t have come out of it and yet…Kara manages to turn it into a mess for herself.

Where did it all start, you may ask? Well, that’s simple. Kara was at pride, like previously stated. It _did_ start out fun, though. 

Kara was running with everyone, holding Alex hand, and smiling excitedly, “Isn’t this fun, Alex?”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Possibly.”

“Oh, come on,” Kara grinned, tugging Alex to where people were getting various flags painted onto their faces, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this!”

“Doubtful,” Alex muttered but followed Kara, barely hiding her smile.

Kara decided to get her face painted first. It didn’t take too long before she was jumping up and down beside Alex, showing off the newly painted bi flags across her cheeks.

“Your turn! Your turn!” Kara squealed, wanting Alex to have the full experience.

“Fine, fine,” Alex acquiesced.

Just before sitting down, though, Alex’s comm. went off.

“Agent Danvers,” Alex murmured, pulling away from the booth, Kara following dejectedly.

After a brief moment of Kara staring at Alex anxiously, Alex nods and signs off comms. She looks at Kara, an apologetic smile upon her face.

“Kara,” Alex started, “there’s a rogue alien by fifth and the DEO needs you to stop it.”

Kara sighed, “All right, fine.”

So, Kara flew away from the pride parade after having changed into her Supergirl outfit. Neither Alex nor Kara realized that Kara still had those bi flags on her cheeks. That’s about when the disaster started. 

Kara had landed just before the alien and shouted, “Hey! Ugly! Pick on someone your own size!”

The alien turned, prepared to blast Kara with his powers, but the moment his eyes laid upon Kara’s face…well, let’s just say he lost all chances at winning that fight. Kara, taking advantage of his shock, easily incapacitates him.

When that’s over and done with, Kara turned to the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. Many women were looking at her differently, to say the least. At that point, Kara didn’t know what to make of it. She knows now, though. Oh, does she know now.

With even more cameras flashing than usual, Kara’s confusion had grown. Deciding to let it go, she flew away, intent on finishing her pride weekend with Alex.

Nothing ever went her way, that day. Seconds into the air, she had gotten a call from Cat Grant.

“Kiera,” Cat started, “there’s been a mix up. You have three minutes.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara replied, but the call had been disconnected long ago.

Kara had sighed, heading towards CatCo. If only she had known then what fiasco was about to hit her.

At CatCo, Kara fixed the problem in minutes. No one had seen her yet. Once she got back to Cat’s office to inform her of the success, though? Yeah, that’s when they all saw her and shit hit the fan.

“Ms. Grant the mix up has been resolved and so I’m going to—” Kara started speaking; she got no chance to finish.

“Kara…” Lucy murmured, “what did you do?”

“Uh…what?” Kara squinted in confusion.

That’s when she saw the screens behind Cat’s desk. That’s when she registered why everyone who knows her identity was staring at her in shock. _Maybe I should’ve told everyone about Lucy and I,_ she thought.

And that right there is what leads Kara to her current situation.

“I-I…oh, Rao,” Kara shakes her head.

She rubs at her cheeks. At least most of it came off during the fight. No one should be able to make the connection between Supergirl _fighting an alien with two bi flags painted on her cheeks_ and Kara Danvers.

Kara lied, it still hasn’t quite registered.

That’s when Kara notices various women in CatCo staring at he toned stomach which I being shown off by her crop top. How did she forget she was wearing _that_ earlier? Honestly, Kara doesn’t know how she hasn’t revealed her secret identity today.

“Hey, Kara,” Lucy says, “why don’t you wear my jacket?”

Kara tilts her head, “Why? I’m not really cold.”

“I know,” Lucy swallows, subtly glaring at the women staring at Kara, “but still.”

It takes a moment before Kara shouts, “Oh! Oh, uh, sure?”

Jealous Lucy is always bad for those she’s jealous of. Kara doesn’t think Lucy scaring the crap out of CatCo employees is going to help her. She just puts the jacket on and zips it up.

Winn can’t hold it in anymore and shouts so only those in the room can hear, “You’re bisexual?”

“Yes, Winn,” Kara sighs.

There’s a pause before Winn replies excitedly, “Cool! I am, too!”

No one has a chance to reply as James mutters, “You are actually bisexual.”

Lucy snorts, pulling Kara into her embrace, still glaring at women over Kara’s shoulder, “She must be.”

“Wait, wh—” James starts but Winn cuts him off.

“You two are together!” Winn smiles and claps his hands. “Congrats, guys!”

Kara smiles shyly, “Thanks, Winn.”

“So,” Cat buts in, startling everyone who had forgotten she was there, “you’re Supergirl and you’re bisexual…interesting.”

“I-I’m not Sup—”

“I’ve always known you were Supergirl, Kara,” Cat cuts Kara off, gazing her up and down.

Kara doesn’t really realize that that was Cat trying to get over her crush on Kara but Lucy sure does as she hugs Kara closer and kisses her on the corner of her mouth.

“Well,” Lucy says, beginning to drag Kara out of the office and out of CatCo, hopefully, “it’s been great. We gotta go.”

Nodding, Kara smiles apologetically. Minutes later, they are at their shared apartment, Kara having flown them.

“I can’t believe you outed yourself because of _face paint_ ,” Lucy laughs as they sit on their couch together.

Kara giggles, “Neither can I, to be honest.”

“Well—” Lucy’s voice is cut off by a cry of help.

Racing to change, Kara shouts, “Someone needs help, I’ll be right back!”

Lucy rolls her eyes, “Just be careful!”

Kara smiles as she flies away and mutters, “Always.”

When Kara gets to where she heard the cry for help, she sees a woman hanging off an apartment ledge. Said women then smiles when she sees Kara. Usually, Kara’s used to people looking at Supergirl in relief. This woman looks at her in…is that lust? 

Kara shivers. What has she started?

Once the woman is saved, Kara prepares to fly away. She can’t, though, as the woman she saved is clinging to her cape.

“Will you please go on a date with me?” she begs hopefully.

Kara lightly takes her cape away from the hands of the woman, smiling awkwardly, “Um, maybe next time?”

She flies off before she gets an answer. The woman is still lying in her wake, drooling over the bi superhero.

_It’s okay,_ Kara thought, _it’s an isolated instance_. Yeah, it is not an isolated instance.

It happens over and over again. Various women in National City begin to do dangerously stupid stunts in the hopes of being saved by Supergirl and getting a date with her. For Rao’s sake, someone _released a meta-human from police custody._

It gets to the point where most of Kara’s time is spent turning down date offers. Even offers of just one ‘amazing’ night of sex. Lucy is not at all pleased.

“You are my _girlfriend,”_ she complains, “you shouldn’t have to put up with this shit constantly.”

Kara shrugs, even though she, too, is bothered, “There’s not much I can do about it.”

Their conversation is put on hold when two women walk into Noonan’s. First, they can be ignored, but eventually, they stand next to Kara and Lucy while waiting for their drinks.

“Can you guys believe that Supergirl is bi?” one of them smiles dreamily.

Kara chokes on her coffee and Lucy rolls her eyes, slamming her head on the table.

The two women ignore these reactions as one goes on, “Yeah, I’ve got such a huge crush on her. What about you guys? Want to get a piece of that amazing body?”

Kara splutters, “S-sure?”

Woman number two, who asked the question, nods, “We woman loving woman gotta stick together in times of Supergirl’s heartbreaking non-existent romantic love for us.”

“How did you—” Kara begins but woman number one speaks over her.

“You two are obviously girlfriends,” she says. “Anyway, I really just wish Supergirl would notice me, you know?”

Lucy’s head has still not lifted from the table. Instead, she simply groans quietly.

Kara doesn’t know what to say and so she just nods.

“Well, that’s our order. Nice speaking to you,” woman number two says and number one nods.

They both walk away, leaving Kara and Lucy to figure out how to continue with the information this exchange provided them.

“I can’t believe you created this mess, Kara,” Lucy groans.

“Oh, yes you can,” Kara sighs, resting her forehead on her left palm.

“Not only are women throwing themselves into dangerous situations and asking you on dates as Supergirl but now you have to listen to it as _Kara,_ ” Lucy mutters.

Kara sighs again, “Yeah, I know. I really messed up.”

They sit in silence for a moment before Lucy sits up and takes a deep breath, “You know what? It doesn’t matter. You’re my girlfriend and I know no matter what anyone says, you’ll be faithful and stay with me. What more can I ask for? Plus, people should realize that you’re gorgeous more often.”

Kara blushes, “So are you, Lucy.”

“Come on,” Lucy grabs her hand and they walk out of Noonan’s, “I have to tease Cat, Vasquez, and Siobhan about their crushes on you.”

“Wait, what?” Kara’s eyes widen, such information being new to her.

Before Lucy can continue to embarrass Cat, Vasquez, and Siobhan, Kara hears Alex’s voice over her comm. as her sister says, “There’s another girl prepared to jump off a building if she doesn’t get to see you.”

Kara sighs, “When will this ever end?”

She flies off to the sound of Lucy’s laughter.


End file.
